The present disclosure relates to polymeric compositions that contain certain biodegradable and renewable components. In particular, the present disclosure describes, in part, a thermoplastic composition that includes algae as relatively low cost feedstock.
Polymer-based films, fibers, or filament structures have been adapted for widespread use in many different applications, such as nonwoven sheets that can be made into a variety of wipers, disposable absorbent products, or protective- and healthcare-related fabrics. For example, in the infant and child care areas, diapers and training pants have generally replaced reusable cloth absorbent articles. Other typical disposable absorbent products include feminine care products such as sanitary napkins or tampons, adult incontinence products, and health care products such as surgical drapes or wound dressings. A typical disposable absorbent product generally includes a composite structure having a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent structure between the topsheet and backsheet. These products usually include some type of fastening system for fitting the product onto the wearer.
Disposable absorbent products are typically subjected to one or more liquid insults, such as of water, urine, menses, or blood, during use. As such, the outer cover backsheet materials of the disposable absorbent products are typically made of liquid-insoluble and liquid impermeable materials, such as polyethylene films, that exhibit a sufficient strength and handling capability so that the disposable absorbent product retains its integrity during use by a wearer and does not allow leakage of the liquid insulting the product.
Although current disposable baby diapers and other disposable absorbent products have been generally accepted by the public, these products still have a need of improvement in specific areas, including disposal and a reduction in petroleum requirements.
Over the years, different kinds of algae have been adapted for a variety of industrial applications, including neutraceuticals, lipid production, wastewater and air remediation, biomass production, biofuels, biomeal, plastics, foamed packing materials, and pulp and paper.
The algae biotechnology industry is currently focused on using algae to replace U.S. demand for oil. As a result, available venture funds are mostly directed to research and development of algae production, omega fatty acid, and biofuel extraction processes. However, it is not on target yet to utilize algae or biomeal from the biofuel refining processes for plastic manufacturing. Further, thermoplastic processability of algae materials is not easily envisioned because it contains multiple constituents such as proteins, carbohydrates, and lipids, which complicates issues because these substances are traditionally are handled separately.